


Coming home drunk part two

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Coming home drunk [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Drunk Mickey, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Coming home drunk..





	Coming home drunk part two

No, you are okay. Sorry, just busy, but I got them done. 

__________________________________________  
Mickey was sitting at the bar with Kev. Mickey might have been a little drunk at the time, so he didn’t remember drinking so much. But Kev smiled at Mickey talking a hundred miles per minute about his boyfriend.

 

Kev smirked, taking out his phone as Mickey was talking to Tommy about how happy he was.

 

“Dude, I love Ian - he is everything,” slurred Mickey, his speech harder to understand. He is perfect - really,” laughed Tommy, “How perfect?” Tommy went along with the story.

 

Tommy and Kev shared a knowing smile.

 

“He is perfect, he’s nice, and he has pretty feet.”

 

“Really, his feet, huh? Why his feet?” asked Kev. 

 

“Dude his feet are like huge. He has soft feet and not fucking cold feet,” laughed Mickey, thinking he was funny and was making some kind of inside joke only he remembered making. “He is perfect because he is kind. He likes me!” he yells.

 

“Okay, dude, you don’t have to yell,” laughed Kev, filming the whole thing.

“He is perfect, though.”

 

“I know, so what else?” asked Tommy.

“Well, because he loves me. Do you want to know a secret?” he yelled.

 

“Sure buddy,” said Tommy. He always liked Mickey the best.

“He loved me. Even though I’m damaged goods.” Tommy smiled sadly at Mickey. He knows so little of the boy. He had a son his age as well, so it was heartbreak to hear Mickey talk like this.

 

“It’s not first time someone hurt me.”

 

“Who hurt you?” asked Kev.

 

“Dad, my brother, Hank – he’s an ass, he was a mean ass. He’s awful,” he laughed, “Ian  
love me even though I am broken.”

 

“What kind of hurt did he do to you?” asked Tommy. He hated Terry with a passion.

“Rape,” slurred Mickey, looking sad.

 

“Do you remember how old you were when it happened?”

 

“Nah, it’s been ages ago. Hank does it more than once. Ian loves me still he doesn’t know, shh, he can’t know,” he smiled.

“All right buddy, what else do you like about Ian?”,

“Mickey smiled. He has pretty eyes,” he giggled, “Oh, and he likes tacos. He is good to my son.” 

 

Yev is a sweet kid. Kev loves him like a son too. He knew Lena living with them was fucking mistake. Yev came from rape. Not by love. But somehow, Mickey came to be wonderful father - a kind and loving person. Kev and Tommy knew he was an amazing person for it.

 

“I love Ian.”

 

“I know you do. Come on, buddy, let’s get you home to Ian.” It was late, but Kev left the bar a few hours early to walk Mickey home.

“I love Ian, Kev.” 

 

“I know that. Where we going?

 

“Oh okay, Dad’s back, and he’s mean. I’ve been sleeping in the car,” he smiled in his drunken state, everything a bit too happy for Mickey. And a little too sad for Kev.

Together, they made it home - Ian’s home. The Gagllger’s house. Kev let  
himself in, seeing the family and he saw Debbie.

 

“Deb, is Ian home?”

 

“Yeah,” she replied, and she ran up to get him.

Ian came down and smiled. “Hey Kev.”

 

“Hey, so your boy here is little bit drunk.”

 

“Yeah, how drunk?

“He thinks everything is funny, and he is telling everyone why you have the best laugh, said Kev. 

 

“Wonderful,” smirked Ian. “Hey, Mickey,” he said, with a hit of smile, seeing his boyfriend wasted.

 

“You know he’s been sleeping in the fucking car? It’s getting cold out.”

 

“Yeah dumbasses think I don’t know shit. Anyhow, thanks man.”

 

“Anytime, and dude? Check your email. I sent you a video we filmed,” laughed Kev, waving goodbye.

 

And Mickey smiled at Ian. “Dude, I love you Ian,” Mickey said with smile.

“I’m sure Ian loves you too,” smiled Debbie, looking at his brother and his silly boyfriend. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

“Oh okay, but Ian might be mad. Doesn’t he know where he is?”

Show quoted text


End file.
